<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aching Horns by ELGRIMES</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180429">Aching Horns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELGRIMES/pseuds/ELGRIMES'>ELGRIMES</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach House, Bonding, Day At The Beach, Declarations Of Love, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, First Love, Gen, Idiots in Love, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Writing, Late at Night, Other, Post-Beach, Shooting Stars, Stars, Team Bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELGRIMES/pseuds/ELGRIMES</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Las sorpresas eran asombrosas porque sabía que cada año a Sonic lo recibían con algo diferente... Desafortunadamente, Shadow no pensaba igual porque no le gustaban las sorpresas.</p><p>{ONE SHOT}<br/>sonic the hedgehog &amp; co. © SEGA</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Rose &amp; Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna &amp; Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower &amp; Sonic the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat &amp; Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog &amp; Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aching Horns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hice esto con el afán de publicarlo entre el 19 y el 23 de junio pero por cuestiones personales me atrasé y hasta ahora he podido terminarlo. Quería hacer algo especial para estos dos personajes, incluyendo a Eggman y Rouge, pero tenía tantas ideas en la cabeza que al final decidí dejarlas guardadas para nuevos fanfics y reciclar algo viejo que ya tenía escrito hace muchísimo tiempo.</p><p>En un principio quise ambientarlo en el universo del Sonic Boom, pero mejor lo dejé en el plano canónico/archie. Cabe destacar que mi caracterización de Shadow está basada en su versión japonesa, así que por eso es un poco más complicado de describir.</p><p>En fin, gracias por leer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Aching Horns</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Si le hubiesen preguntado cuál era su aroma favorito en todo el mundo, él hubiese dicho sin pensarlo mucho que prefería el de las flores a pesar de que también le fascinaba el de la miel. No importaba dónde las encontrara, bosque o campo, él gustaba de varios tipos de plantas aunque no se considerase una persona que supiese mucho de jardinería. Sus favoritas rondaban entre las petunias, dientes de león, margaritas, rosas, brezos… pero nada como los girasoles; esos le encantaban: la esencia del aroma, las grandes semillas, los pétalos dorados, el tallo robusto y maduro. Cada que despertaba, en aquella especial ocasión, lo primero que sus esmeraldas orbes observaban eran esos pétalos regados alrededor del umbral en su ventana, y bien sabía que el culpable de aquel sensacional detalle podían ser sus mejores amigos que aprovechaban para sorprenderlo en algo como lo era su cumpleaños.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quitando el ligero detalle de que los chicos lo habían recibido con el desayuno en la cama, esa mañana había sido normal. Tails, luego de unas leves pláticas y carcajadas en las que Knuckles peleaba con Amy por llamar la atención del cumpleañero, había mencionado que tenían preparado un viaje como regalo de cumpleaños. Ninguno de los tres había dicho el destino ni la forma de la travesía porque se suponía que era sorpresa, y que además Rouge sería quien los llevaría en una de las camionetas </span>
  <em>
    <span>prestadas </span>
  </em>
  <span>de G.U.N., sin contar que todos los demás los estarían esperando ya en el lugar donde habían quedado en verse. Habían invitado a viejos colegas, a viejos y nuevos amigos e incluso a conocidos de hacía años. Sonic tenía la sospecha de que donde harían la fiesta era un lugar que no le gustaría, y acertó una vez que llegaron a una de las playas más cercanas a la costa de Apotos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El fuerte olor de la salada agua le pegaba en la nariz cada que caminaba por los callejones del pueblo, escuchando las alegres conversaciones de Amy y Rouge sobre las zonas más románticas entretanto Knuckles y Tails las dejaban ser. Habían llegado al lugar de hospedaje: una villa compuesta de varios chaléts y una casona. Era un terreno privado que Rouge había conseguido con ayuda de G.U.N. y sus prestaciones, así que tenían varios días para aprovechar unas pequeñas vacaciones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic se quedaba maravillado con lo que sus amigos podían ser capaces de hacer. Cada que lo pensaba, el patrón se repetía: todos sus cumpleaños solían ser igual... Tails le preparaba el desayuno en compañía de Knuckles, le cantaban el </span>
  <em>
    <span>feliz cumpleaños</span>
  </em>
  <span>, le explicaban qué era lo que tenían planeado para celebrar esa fecha y organizaban algo con ayuda de las chicas. Recordaba muchas de las anécdotas que tenía desde que era más joven: el viaje al resort de Emerald Coast que había sido idea de Amy y fue impulsada por Rouge y la Señora Vanilla; el picnic en Empire City que había sido organizado por Tails y hecho por Amy; la fiesta en el salón de Westopolis que habían iniciado los Chaotix y hasta la pequeña </span>
  <em>
    <span>metgala</span>
  </em>
  <span> que había recibido en Station Square, siendo liderada por Rouge e impulsada por G.U.N.; habían pasado ya varios años desde que todos sus amigos tomaron esa vieja costumbre de celebrar incluso sin él, tomándolo como excusa para verse unos a otros y armar tremendas celebraciones de las cuales hasta él mismo se cansaba. Sabía lo mucho que sus amigos pasaban el tiempo planeando todo para que estuviese perfecto, así que además de agradecerles por tomarse la molestia también intentaba disfrutar lo más que pudiese, aunque para la media noche ya se encontraba corriendo por las solitarias calles de las ciudades o pueblos, alejándose de toda la conmoción que generaban. Era por mucho decir que, al final, sí había uno que otro detalle que a él no le gustaba pero por mera cortesía decidía no mencionar o decir algo al respecto...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sus enguantados dedos tocaron los pequeños pétalos de las margaritas adornando el jarrón de decoración, rociadas por las gotas que arrastraba la brisa, con un suave toque para no romperlas o jalarlas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic no se consideraba una persona solitaria, pues tenía muchas pruebas de que él mismo era el alma de la fiesta. Era sólo que… algo, justo en esa ocasión especial, siempre le carcomía el estómago: de todos sus amigos, había </span>
  <em>
    <span>cierta </span>
  </em>
  <span>persona que, aparte de cumplir “años” en el mismo mes -y que por consecuencia la celebración se hacía todavía más grande-, siempre llegaba tarde o simplemente no se presentaba a los eventos. Al principio a Sonic no le pesaba mucho tal cosa, pero luego de ciertos años su cumpleaños era un tema que no tocaba mucho por ello mismo, pues le incomodaba de cierta forma recordar la fecha y percatarse de que Shadow haría lo habitual: no llegar a tiempo o simplemente no llegar; no es que le importase mucho, pero desde que los dos habían llegado al acuerdo de intentar forjar una amistad, Sonic sentía que a la </span>
  <em>
    <span>forma de vida definitiva</span>
  </em>
  <span> le importaba menos quedar bien con él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reconocía que podía ser una persona cuyas emociones lo controlaban más de lo que sí mismo podía admitir, así que para él era normal sentirse un poco desanimado cuando le preguntaba a Rouge si Shadow haría, por lo menos, un intento de llegar hasta que la murciélago se disculpaba y le mencionaba que probablemente no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entonces, poco a poco Sonic empezó a tomar como mantra aquel consejo que, alguna vez durante una de sus más feas batallas ocurridas en un veintitrés de junio, el Doctor Eggman le había dicho: </span>
  <em>
    <span>cuenta hasta diez para relajarte cuando pienses que estás exagerando; si hueles la flor, exhala su polen. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sonaba estúpido cuando lo recordaba, pero absorto ante el hecho de que parecían leerlo mejor de lo que él mismo podía, se mantenía impresionado cada día en que aquella frase repercutía en su vida: el insomnio se iba, los alrededores se sentían más pacíficos y poco a poco tener a Shadow en la mente ya no parecía saturarlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Recordar su cumpleaños era volver en algún punto al inicio, a perder el equilibrio, la estabilidad. Bastaba con acordarse de la frase, tomar la respiración y ponerse a contar.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Uno, dos, tres, </span>
  </em>
  <span>el sonido de las olas del mar, las hojas de las palmas golpeándose unas contra otras y la bóveda celeste pintada en un anochecer tan nublado donde apenas podían mirarse las deslumbrantes estrellas.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cuatro, cinco, seis, </span>
  </em>
  <span>los pasos sobre la rústica y vieja madera que hacían eco en la cabaña, los nervios del estómago y la luz de una antorcha postrada en la esquina.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Siete, ocho, </span>
  </em>
  <span>la hamaca tejida y regalada por su mejor amigo, tambaleándose por la fuerte brisa que le erizaba las púas junto a las gotas de lluvia cayendo sin rumbo contra toda la extensión de la arena.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nueve,</span>
  </em>
  <span> el silencio repentino de las cigarras, con Shadow que no dejaba de mirar las fuertes olas del mar arrasando unas con otras y Sonic, que no hallaba mejor momento para quedarse desconcertado por la presencia de su rival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Shadow? —preguntó y el aludido asintió con pesadez, lamiéndose los labios; se hallaba sentado justo en la entrada de la choza con pequeñas cortadas en el rostro; la mirada la mantenía postrada ante la lejana agua golpeándose contra la arena y la espuma que se provocaba en consecuencia— Dijeron que estarías ocupado… Pensé que no ibas a venir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Está lloviendo —respondió a la obviedad Shadow en un monótono tono, haciendo al contrario fruncir el ceño confundido—. Sólo llegué tarde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Y </span>
  <em>
    <span>diez</span>
  </em>
  <span>, el semblante estoico, cansado del ébano con las púas mojadas, empapadas en agua, que lo observó fijamente a los verdes ojos centrados en los suyos carmines. Ambos tensaron los cuerpos, no sabiendo si acercarse lo suficiente sería correcto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eran ya las cuatro de la madrugada, en plena llovizna y con todos los demás encerrados en sus respectivas recámaras dentro de la casona. El día había sido agotador, la fiesta todo un éxito ya que iba acabando y Sonic no llevaba tanto tiempo de haber llegado al chalet donde se quedaría a dormir, así que por eso le había tomado por sorpresa tener la silueta del erizo en la cabaña.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bueno, no parece que el diluvio vaya a terminar pronto... —le dijo él entretanto le echaba un ojo al nocturno cielo nublado y Shadow asentía en acuerdo. Fue allí cuando Sonic tomó una de las toallas de cortesía y la lanzó en dirección a su colega, quien la tomó en el aire y con ella terminó de secarse. Al final, el héroe se sentó a su lado para hacerle compañía— ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te apetece comer algo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No, gracias —negó él con su cabeza, enrollando la blanca toalla alrededor de su hombros. Después, con cierto cuidado sacó del hueco de su zapato una pequeña caja y se la extendió con una de sus manos mientras con la restante seguía secándose el rostro—. Feliz cumpleaños... Supongo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La cajita estaba decorada en papel dorado, con un lindo listón plateado, y una tarjeta de papel blanco. La caligrafía en la tarjeta era lo llamativo, luego de los colores de la envoltura, porque era un tipo de letra que Sonic no veía tan seguido: la letra de Tails siempre tenía pequeñas patas de araña, la de Knuckles era más firme, la de Amy era un poco más redonda… La de Shadow era más cursiva, sin ningún error gramatical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—De acuerdo… —dijo él, con una ligera sonrisa apareciendo en su semblante— ¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste a Shadow the Hedgehog? —intentó bromear, obteniendo una mueca del contrario a pesar de que duró tan poco que pronto volvió a su estoico semblante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sólo ábrelo —escuchó luego el murmullo salir de los labios ajenos, susurrando como si no quisiese llamar la atención de alguien más.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y así lo hizo, porque Sonic quitó la tapa de la cajita y, asombrado por el contenido, se mordió un labio para contener su emoción: una cadena de plata reposaba envuelta en un anillo de oro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Rouge mencionó, hace ya mucho tiempo, que perdiste un collar similar durante un accidente en la playa cuando eras más pequeño —escuchó a Shadow hablar después de un largo rato en silencio. Sonic lo miró absorto, y el erizo dejó la toalla nuevamente sobre sus hombros para centrarse en la situación—. Por desgracia, tengo un excelente proceso mnemotécnico y hay cosas que no puedo olvidar por más que quiera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic recordó el incidente: doce años, sin saber nadar muy bien, justo en lo más profundo del océano sin nadie que lo ayudara a excepción de un desesperado Tails que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas levantarlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se había lastimado una pierna, había perdido el único recuerdo que tenía de su padre, se había ahogado y amanecido en la arena al día siguiente sin el collar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Viejo, realmente no sé qué decir porque esto es… —habló luego de un rato Sonic, tomando aire profundamente y exhalando tan hondo como su cuerpo le permitió. Se calmó, y con sus manos agarró la cadena para extenderla; el anillo quedaba justo a la mitad como cualquier otro dije normal— precioso… Pero, ¿por qué me lo das? No te ofendas pero lo veo como que extraño, ¿sabes? —y con la sonrisa todavía más grande, tomó el anillo y checó las palabras bordadas dentro: </span>
  <em>
    <span>yo sólo corro al estilo libre</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bueno, no entiendo todavía muy bien esto de los cumpleaños pero sé que, al parecer, tú y yo “cumplimos” en el mismo mes y considero que es un detalle muy poco coincidental —se rascó la nuca, frunciendo el ceño y mirando las livianas gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a parar—, aunque técnicamente yo no “nací” —continuó, ahora poniendo uno de sus dedos en su mentón, analizando un poco sus propias palabras—. Fui creado en un laboratorio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Me estás diciendo que me diste esto porque crees en el destino? Estoy eufórico… —habló con sarcasmo el héroe, tratando de bromear con él, recibiendo un bufido de su colega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—María siempre me decía que las coincidencias o los accidentes no existen —respondió por su parte Shadow, dejando atónito a Sonic—. Es algo que me ha puesto a pensar mucho últimamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos se quedaron en un silencio que perduró minutos. Por alguna razón, Sonic no lo sentía incómodo sino al contrario: se sentía en confianza con Shadow, expectante y asombrado porque el erizo parecía estar abriéndose un poco más a él que normalmente. Sonic estaba tan acostumbrado a sentir el rechazo de Shadow que, ahora que lo tenía enfrente hablando sobre su pasado y dándole detalles, la mente se le llenaba todavía de más cuestiones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todo lo dejó pasar en cuanto lo escuchó estornudar. La fría brisa y la lluvia no era una buena combinación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Salud —dejó salir una carcajada Sonic—. Y sobre lo del regalo… Gracias. Es un gesto muy noble incluso para ti, Shadow —de nuevo rió, y Shadow entrecerró los ojos mientras le levantaba una ceja, incrédulo. Luego, el semblante del héroe cambió a uno preocupado, haciendo a Shadow también mostrar cierta duda por la expresión del erizo a su lado—. Vaya, ahora me siento mal porque yo no te compré nada, Shads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No me digas así, y no hace falta —contestó Shadow por su parte, haciendo al héroe apretujar el collar entre sus manos—. Como sea, ya es un poco tarde... ¿No irás a los dormitorios que rentaron? —le indicó después con la cabeza en dirección a la casona donde los demás estaban, y Sonic le negó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—El encargado de la villa dijo que estaba este chalet privado y los chicos quisieron que durmiera aquí, sabiendo lo mucho que me gusta estar bajo las estrellas —respondió él, y Shadow abrió sus ojos tanto como su rostro le permitió. Ambos erizos miraron la playa frente a ellos, y por un breve momento se escuchó solamente el sonido del agua—. Tails quiso acompañarme pero Knuckles y Rouge no lo dejaron… Creo entender ahora por qué.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los dos volvieron a dirigirse las tensas miradas. Shadow se quitó la toalla y la dejó a un lado sobre el piso de madera entretanto Sonic acariciaba la cadena del collar. El erizo de betas rojas se mordió la lengua, pensando bien lo que estaba a punto de decir frente a su colega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Si supones que es porque yo venía, déjame aclarar que en realidad no tenía planeado hacerlo —le dijo en un frío tono, y Sonic asintió importándole poco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Me imaginaba —de nuevo Sonic, dejando el collar dentro de la cajita decorada y poniéndola al costado—. Siempre haces lo mismo: dices que no irás a un lugar con nosotros y terminas yendo por obligación de Rouge o porque OMEGA te convenció... ¿Qué fue ahora, la culpa? ¿La soledad? —pero el erizo ébano no contestó, y entonces Sonic comenzó a preocuparse de verdad— ¿Shadow?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo vio acomodarse en su lugar, recargando todo su peso del hombro y la espalda en el marco de la puerta, alargando la distancia entre ambos. Relajó el cuerpo, respiró un poco y volvió a ver el horizonte del relajante mar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Cuando llegué esta mañana a mi departamento, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada —dijo Shadow, lamiéndose los labios—; es decir, no me molesta estar solo y tampoco me molesta el silencio pero mi hogar se sentía un poco vacío. Por un momento me sentí solo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desde que Rouge y Knuckles habían comenzado a salir, Sonic sabía que el equidna se había mudado temporalmente al departamento que la murciélago compartía con nada más y nada menos que Shadow. Recordaba haber escuchado, por obra de Knuckles, que los tres mantenían ya una rutina, así que pensó por un breve momento que tal vez Shadow estaba ya tan acostumbrado a llegar a casa y escuchar los horribles programas de televisión que el dúo veía, a oler la comida casera de Knuckles o el esmalte de uñas de Rouge, a tener que encerrarse bajo llave en su propia recámara porque la pareja a menudo invadía su privacidad…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Extrañar. Quizá, y sólo quizá, Shadow los extrañaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin pensarlo mucho y por inconsciencia propia, una de las manos de Sonic se apoyó en el hombro contrario de Shadow. Quiso darle un soporte, algo de confort, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo ni qué decirle. Sentía que el erizo se hallaba encerrado en sus propios sentimientos y no sabía cómo manejarlos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Parece ser que los echas de menos —le susurró bajito—. ¿No lo has pensado?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿De qué rayos hablas? —se asqueó Shadow, quitando el agarre del héroe, haciendo una mueca— Yo no extraño a nadie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Por Chaos, Shadow, por lo que dices suenas como a que sí lo haces —se cruzó de brazos el héroe, dejando a su colega atónito por la realización—. Te has encariñado, viejo. Y es normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yo no le tengo afecto a nadie —respondió el aludido, negando con la cabeza—. Yo no estimo a nadie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? —frunció el ceño Sonic, incorporándose un poco para confrontarlo— ¿Me vas a decir que viniste por compromiso siendo que nadie te obligó a venir? Porque, viejo, sería tan fácil simplemente irte sin que nadie te note —y, cruzado de brazos también, Sonic se arrastró un poco hasta quedar enseguida de él—. No te cierres, Shadow. No es para avergonzarse decir que le tienes afecto a alguien —y con lentitud, volvió a posicionar su mano en el hombro del erizo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si lo pensaba bien, había un lado de Shadow que Sonic nunca había conocido. No pretendía hacerlo aquella noche de tormenta, pero claramente todas esas dudas se atoraban más en la conciencia del héroe que comenzaba a cuestionarse a sí mismo sí siquiera tenía derecho a indagar más allá de lo que Shadow le permitía.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No quería que el erizo pensara que no le importaba, porque claramente lo hacía, pero con simpleza Sonic pensaba que lo mejor era que Shadow le dijese todo a su tiempo. No quería presionarlo, ni que confundirlo más.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si Shadow tenía algún problema con sus sentimientos o sus emociones, Sonic quería ayudarlo a como diese lugar pero respetaría los tiempos de Shadow y sus momentos de realización.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si Shadow lo necesitaba, Sonic estaría para él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ya dejó de llover —habló Sonic, rompiendo el silencio—. ¿Irás a la Villa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero Shadow miró el cielo unos breves instantes con esos brillantes iris carmines y ese estoico semblante con el que Sonic apenas y podía saber qué era lo que pensaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Durante mis días en el A.R.K., las cabinas tenían una vista espectacular de toda la extensión del espacio —escuchó la áspera voz de su colega, ignorando el paisaje con el que éste mismo se maravillaba—. Era frío, y las estrellas pasaban como si estuviesen bailando. Es uno de los recuerdos que tengo más presentes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic siguió observando los afilados y rojizos ojos, esperando a que continuase. Él centrado en el ébano, el ébano centrado en las constelaciones que comenzaban a aparecer mediante los segundos pasaban.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y allí supo Sonic que al lado de Shadow no necesitaba contar hasta diez para relajarse. Lo único que necesitaba era llegar hasta el tres y mirarlo a los resplandecientes ojos, porque aunque los girasoles eran preciosos, las estrellas eran aún más hermosas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Quedarse bajo las estrellas no suena tan mala idea —le afirmó Sonic, y por primera vez en toda la existencia de su extraña amistad, Shadow le sonrió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amy dio un bostezo y giró sobre el pasillo para adentrarse en el salón de la casona. La villa mantenía aquella vivienda en muy buen estado: las paredes eran blancas, hechas de mármol; el jardín era tan grande como el patio abierto que daba vista a la playa. Era ya de mañana y todo el </span>
  <em>
    <span>gang</span>
  </em>
  <span> había quedado en verse para desayunar, pero antes debían esperar al recién cumpleañero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se sentía todo un resort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Anoche la tormenta estuvo muy fea, la luz se fue como dos veces, ¿no? Lo que menos me gusta de este clima es eso… —dijo ella mientras se sentaba en uno de los minimalistas sillones albinos. Rouge y Knuckles, sentados frente a ella, asintieron estando de acuerdo— ¿Qué tal sus noches? Al menos uno de ustedes tuvo que habérsela pasado peor que yo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bueno, los Chaotix se quedaron conmigo y, la verdad, nos divertimos bastante aunque son muy ruidosos —le contestó Tails, estando en una sillita mecedora a su costado; Amy rodó los ojos un poco envidiosa, pues ella había tenido que dormir sola—. Estuvimos platicando hasta la madrugada y recién nos acabamos de despedir. Van camino a Station Square.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pues nosotros nos despertamos temprano y fuimos a dar una caminata por la orilla de la playa, ¿no es eso romántico? —preguntó Rouge extasiada, tomando de la mano a un abochornado Knuckles que pretendía tener todo en orden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Knuckles siendo romántico? —cuestionó ahora Tails, llevándose una mano al mentón— Vaya…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Eso es muy dulce! Aunque yo pediría un deseo si eso pasase frente a mis ojos —dijo Amy carcajeándose, haciendo también reír a Tails y Rouge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Ya, cállense! ¡Apotos me pone así! —hizo un ademán el equidna para restarle importancia al asunto—. Como sea… ¿Alguno de ustedes vio al cumpleañero? Ya tardó algo...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bueno... —empezó nuevamente Tails, tragándose sus palabras al observar entrar a Sonic por la puerta corrediza de vidrio que dividía el salón del patio— Hablando del Rey de Roma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Buenos días! —saludó el erizo, siendo acompañado de un adormilado Shadow que se recargó en la pared más cercana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los demás se levantaron de sus asientos para recibirlos, pero antes de que pudiesen saludarlos, tanto Tails como Knuckles se percataron del collar plateado que Sonic portaba sobre su pecho y que bien recordaba que el erizo no había usado la noche anterior. El zorro miró por unos leves segundos al equidna y el equidna de vuelta a él, y ambos sonrieron para sí mismos cuando se dieron cuenta del significado del collar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entretanto, Amy se había acercado a Rouge discretamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿A qué hora llegó Shadow anoche? —le murmuró tan bajito que sólo entre ellas podían escucharse— Yo no lo vi en la fiesta en la playa ni en ninguna de las habitaciones...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué importa, Pinky? —respondió la murciélago de la misma forma, satisfecha por el escenario— Actúa normal, después investigamos… —le dio una palmadita en la espalda y junto a la eriza, se acercó al grupo de chicos que mantenían la conversación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Vaya, </span>
  <em>
    <span>rayitas</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pensé que te habías quedado a dormir en una de las habitaciones de acá —las dos escucharon a Knuckles empezar a juguetear con Shadow; era algo que hacían ambos desde hacía tiempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yo no duermo, ya lo sabes —contestó Shadow con su típico semblante estoico pero con unas muy marcadas ojeras, obteniendo una ligera sonrisa de Sonic y una carcajada de los demás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Se nota, viejo —asintió Knuckles, y luego se dirigió a su mejor amigo—. ¿Qué tal el chalet? ¿Te gustó?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Definitivamente, Knux —y le guiñó un ojo—. Las estrellas se escondieron un buen rato y aunque no pude verlas mucho tiempo, alcancé a ver algunas brillando en todo su esplendor —y miró de reojo a un distraído Shadow que intentaba escuchar a Amy—. Supongo que para la otra será.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Vayamos a desayunar entonces, muero de hambre… —respondió Knuckles, echándole una miradita a una emocionada Rouge que había escuchado fuerte y claro el </span>
  <em>
    <span>para la otra será</span>
  </em>
  <span> del héroe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pronto todos comenzaron a caminar, dirigiéndose al comedor. Shadow se adelantó junto con Rouge, Amy y Knuckles, dejando un poco atrás a Tails y Sonic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En una de esas, y en mero descuido, el zorro logró tomar la muñeca de su mejor amigo y con una sonrisa en los labios lo confrontó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oye, ¿no es como el que…? —quiso preguntarle, pero Sonic le asintió tan emocionado como él al grado de no dejarlo terminar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Sí, sí lo es! —le respondió, tomando el dije de anillo y mostrándoselo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tails ojeó el pequeño objeto, absorto por las letritas con la frase. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, y siendo sinceros se cuestionaba muchísimas cosas en aquel instante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin embargo, su emoción se disipó un poco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Él te lo dio —más bien afirmó Tails, acariciando el anillo con su pulgar. Sonic le asintió con la cabeza— ¿Tienes algo que contarme, Sonic? —le preguntó después, alzando una ceja aun con la sonrisa en el semblante. Entrecerró los ojos, esperando por una respuesta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Creo que es algo que dejaré entre Shadow y yo —por su parte, contestó Sonic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y ambos siguieron caminando.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>